


Fate is a Curve

by ki_finn



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Acrostic, Artsie Smut, Beka/Tyr Mentioned, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_finn/pseuds/ki_finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Beka returns, she and Trance try to remake a connection.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is a Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mosca for issuing the free verse challenge which inspired this piece and the great quote she gave to work from. It's in here, you just have to look for it.

They were alone for the first time since her return. Willingly careless they  
didn't realise the damage Beka's decision had caused, only knew their  
want. A relationship of stolen moments, they denied the concept of   
us, never daring to think as a couple, not fearing the consequences but unwilling   
to confirm the suspicions of their crewmates, not from fear, but failing to   
imagine themselves as more than occasional bed-mates, each a standby when   
the rest of their partners deserted or drifted. But sometimes Fate is a  
curve. Tyr's betrayal was no surprise; the method of Beka's feint, a change  
of allegiance surprised them out of their complacency. They stood close,   
thigh to thigh, Beka's hand on Trance's shoulder, their breaths pushing their  
breasts together. Their time clothed was brief as always and the air grew   
heavy with anticipation as they stripped, silent, only needing the other's touch,   
as there was no betrayal in it. Beka traced her hands over gold skin, thinking of   
coconuts, warm sun, palm trees. She brought her mouth to Trance's and traced   
the softness of lips, bringing shivers as Trance made a finger path from nipple to   
navel as they fell onto the bed, kissing. When Beka's thigh parted Trance's  
a sigh slipped out of her lips. She spread eagerly as Beka's head rested in the   
goblet of her thighs. Beka focused her guilt, traced Trance's outer lips and   
from above, Trance saw the raw need in her lover's eyes to prove her worth,  
which she had never seen before. Beka sucked greedily on her. Other   
lovers were easily forgotten and they were alone together finally. Trance   
drank in the sight of Beka, writhed and understood how Tyr was caught up   
in such ardour and wondered if she too was a victim. Various Bibles, various   
biblical characters were undone. But when she was with her, Trance thought of   
vineyards, gardens, forests, magic places of green and growth. Then only   
at such open vulnerability she felt whatever passed between Beka and Tyr the   
midnight was upon them, in spite of their efforts, and only then did she orgasm. 

Beka eased herself up the bed and wrapped her arms around Trance, wanting   
to hold her, draw her into the comfort of familiar arms rediscovered. Instead,   
Trance pushed her onto the bed and tore her legs apart. Vulnerability   
passed quickly under the weight of her imagination, of thoughts of Tyr in her  
occasional position. Past lovers had never mattered to her but this pushed,   
carried weight, and she saw the burden of Tyr on Beka since her return. Beka  
started to speak but Trance covered her mouth with her hand, forcing further   
explanations silent. She brought her mouth to Beka's neck and first licked,  
then sucked, then bit, marking her lover, making a map of soon-bruised flesh.  
Beka barely moved, only to offer up some piece of skin to her teeth, knowing   
both Trance's need and their shared want to wish the recent past away. As   
Trance shoved her fingers inside her Beka grunted and flung her arms above her   
head, completely free as Trance gathered her wrists together and held them to  
the bed. This was no exploration; it was a competition, survival, fours years   
on a desert island only to be found and then lost once more. Trance's fingers  
hit her g-spot over and over and found Beka in her hands again. As shudders   
eased she laid beside her and accepted the embrace she had refused. Trance   
turned on her side and Beka echoed the movement, slid into the curve of her   
body drifting toward sleep. It was then that Trance stopped crying. She   
brought the sheet over them and they both disappeared under the blank white,   
unsure of themselves.


End file.
